supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Erebus (The Great Return)
Erebus is the second, or the first, Primordial Being and the Answer to "Where Everything starts" as well as the creator of Eve as well as Azathoth and Ciemno . Biography According to Time, before the first second, there was just infinite and eternal darkness everywhere, it's why every Primordial Beings found very difficult to know who is older between Time and Erebus as the latter's concept was here before but he took form after the birth of the former . Erebus came to existence shortly after Time and sees the birth of God, Death, Chaos and Destruction, he sees the creation of Nature by God and the creation of the Prime Demons by Destruction . Several Years after, God creates the Primordial Beasts and they create their specie, Erebus decided to create and take the blood of a Flyer, a Djinn, a Levian and a Golem and mix them to create a black substance, he uses his powers to make a body for the black substance, that entity will later be known as Eve . When God ask to Erebus to destroy Eve, The Darkness refuses and corrupt Leviathan, Ziz and Behemoth, Iblis, due to being in Zeitbereich, isn't corrupted, due to the Primordial Beasts having a link with all their children, all the Levians, the Flyers and the Golems are also corrupted by Erebus . To protect Eve, Erebus use a part of himself to create Ciemno . God creates the Seven Archangels and fight his older brother . Shortly before the end of the War, Chaos, already knowing he will lose being in numeric inferiority, created Azathoth to be sure he will be free again . Erebus loses the war and is trapped by God in the Mark of Cain . Personnality Erebus is a wise man who loved his brothers, when God created the Primordial Beasts, The Darkness sees them as almost as perfects as him and his brothers, he even was the one who created the Beasts Tablet, and it's why he uses their blood to create Eve, his own creation, he really cares for and loves Eve and he even start a war against God when he ask to Erebus to destroy Eve, he sees the three other Horsemen (At the first, there wasn't Pestilence, the three original Horsemen are, in order, Famine, War and Conquest) very well considering them as members of the family . He still likes his brothers and his nephews and his nieces . Former Powers and Abilities * Highest-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : Erebus can do anything he want and can only be hurted by at least Archangels-Level entities . ** Super Strength : In terms of raw power, Erebus is stronger than anything other of his brothers . ** Super Speed : Erebus can move faster than anything else except his brothers . ** Super Stamina : Erebus don't tire and don't need to breath, eat or drink . ** Imortality : As long as darkness exists, Erebus is immortal *** Immunity : Erebus is immune to almost everything, the only beings who can hurt him need to be at least as powerfull as an Archangel, he is immune to the Colt and to the Archangel Blades, he can, however, be hurted by Archangel Swords, the most powerfull weapons of the Heaven . ** Nigh-Omniscience : He knows almost everything, in fact, the only thing he don't know are their brothers's thoughts . ** Precognition : Erebus can see at will the future, however, his visions are not always clear . ** Supernatural Concealment : He can hide his nature and his power to anything weaker than his brothers . ** Darkness Manipulation : He can manipulate, shape and generate at will the Darkness . *** Darkness Empowerment ''': His powers are renforced by his concept . ** ''Creation/Corruption/Destruction'' : He can create, corrupt and destroy anything . * ''Hand-to-Hand Mastery'' : Erebus is an expert in the hand-to-hand fights . Current Powers and Abilities * ''Nigh-Omniscience'' : He still knows almost everything, in fact, the only thing he don't know are their brothers's thoughts . * ''Precognition'' : He can still see the future . * ''Immortality'' : He is immortal as long as darkness exists in the universe . Equipment Beasts Tablet : He bears the tablet who can make stronger the Beasts, incuding the Primordial Beasts . Lovecraftian Horrors Tablet : He bears the tablet who can make stronger the Lovecraftian Horrors . Weaknesses Beings * ''His brothers'' : Erebus can only be heavily hurted by his brothers, he can be killed by two of his brothers. * ''Nature'' : Nature can moderatly hurt him . * ''Primordial Beasts-Level Entities'' : The Primordial Beasts, the Prime Demons, the Time Imperators, Eve, and the Necrosians can slightly hurt him . * ''Archangels-Level Entities'' : The Archangels, the Time Arcounts and the Protogenoi can very slightly hurt him . Weapons * ''His 'Brothers' Primordial Weapons'' : The first weapons can, for a time, kill him . * Archangel Swords : They can slightly hurt a Primordial Being . Other * Seals made by their brothers : Erebus is trapped in the Mark of Cain . * Less of Concept : Erebus can be hurted if his concept is almost nonexistant . * Light : Erebus feels pain if a light equivalent to a couple of suns turning to supernovas is used on him . Gallery Erebus (Michael Fassbender).jpg|Erebus' human form Erebus2.gif|Erebus' Spiritual Form Category:Higher Beings Category:The Great Return Category:Fanon Characters Category:Alive Category:Males Category:Strongest of Species Category:Primordial Beings